


The One with the Grocery List

by LacrimaDraconis



Series: Tumblr drabbles [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Scott is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7832257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacrimaDraconis/pseuds/LacrimaDraconis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles finds Derek's grocery list and it has all his favorite things on it. He doesn't know what it means. Or does he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One with the Grocery List

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know where this ridiculousness came from. I apologize.

“Scott. Scott! SCOTT!” Stiles was knocking on his best friend’s door frantically, voice getting louder and more agitated as the seconds ran by until a very confused and sleepy looking Scott finally opened.

“Stiles, what’s going on? Are you okay?” Any other day Stiles might have appreciated the concern in Scott’s voice but today was different.

“Am I okay? Nope, so far from okay actually it’s not even funny.” Stiles was pacing around the kitchen island, pulling his hair and scrunching the offending piece of paper between his fingers before Scott eventually managed to grab his arm and stop him to explain.

“What happened?”

“This happened,” Stiles answered disapprovingly as he pressed the piece of paper to Scott’s chest. “Read it.”

When he glanced down, a fresh flicker of confusion crossed Scott’s features again. “It’s… a grocery list?”

“Was that a question? Yes, it’s a grocery list.” When this didn’t seem to tell Scott anything, Stiles rolled his eyes. “What does it say?”

“Uhm, Mountain Dew, Reese’s, Ramen, Marshmallows, Graham Crackers, beer and – a bunch of other stuff. Stiles, despite the fact that I just woke up after a night shift at Deaton’s, I have no idea where you’re going with this.“

“So this list doesn’t strike you as a little weird?”

“No, it’s your typical pre-weekend grocery list, what should be weird about it?”

“HA,” Stiles shouted. “There you have it. Not mine! The weird thing, Scottie boy, is that this isn’t my grocery list. It’s Derek’s.”

Scott just stared. “Okay, so Derek has more of a sweet tooth than we thought. What about it?”

“You think it’s normal that he buys all my favorite stuff?”

Finally Stiles saw something like understanding dawn on Scott’s face. “Ooooh. But Stiles, he always does. He has for months, if not for over a year.”

Stiles knew his mouth was hanging open unattractively, but this was just Scott, so he didn’t care at all. This was brand new information to him.

“He has? But why?” Stiles flailed at the ridiculousness of Scott’s remark. “He hates Mountain Dew and there’s no need for Ramen since he cooks for us whenever I’m over anyway, so why?”

“Stiles, if you really don’t know you maybe should talk to Derek about it, not me.” His best friend was pushing him gently towards the door at this point, shaking his head at Stiles.

“It’s probably so I don’t annoy him even more when I start complaining about him not having the right snacks. What if, oh my goodness, what if he’s possessed?” The thought of Derek only spending time with him and… providing for him – that sounded more wolflike than Stiles was comfortable with – because he was possessed made Stiles’ heart sink in his chest.

Scott actually snorted at the idea though. “I’m sure it’s not that, but go talk to him. I think you’re going to like what you’ll hear.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

 

\--

 

Stiles was nervous when he pulled up just outside the apartment complex where Derek lived these days. He almost rolled his own eyes at himself, there was no reason to be nervous when dropping by at Derek’s. He did it all the time. It was just a thought, a little blossom of hope spreading through his veins, making his heart race in both anticipation – the thought that maybe, just maybe, Derek liked him as much as Stiles liked Derek.

“Hey Stiles, you staying for dinner?” Derek called out to him the moment Stiles opened the door to let himself into Derek’s apartment. “I’m making lasagna, just got back from grocery shopping. Think you could make that Reese’s ice cream that you like? We have everything for it.”

Derek looked at him expectantly, a slight smile tugging at the corner of his lips when he made his way over to Stiles. Stiles stood gaping again, until he saw the happiness on Derek’s face giving way to concern. “Stiles? Everything alright?”

Stiles crossed the few remaining steps between them in a swift pace, cradling Derek’s face and kissing him with everything he had. Thankfully, after a surprised and muffled “umph”, Derek kissed back, gently wrapping Stiles up in his arms and pulling him close.

They were both panting when Derek eventually slowed the kiss down and pulled away, sighing against Stiles’ lips. “Not that I’m complaining, but what brought this on?”

“Your grocery list.”

Derek looked adorable when he scrunched his nose up in confusion. God, Stiles was so gone on him. “My grocery list?”

“You buy all my favorite stuff, even the things you hate.”

“Well, you’re annoying when you study here and there are no crackers.”

“You love me.”

“Uh --“ Derek blushing was his new favorite thing in the world and Stiles had to lean in and kiss him again, just a quick peck on the lips as he brushed his thumbs over Derek’s gloriously stubbled cheekbones.

“No worries, I love you, too,” Stiles whispered before pulling Derek back towards the kitchen. “Now what were you saying about making me lasagna?”

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted from tumblr.


End file.
